A user of a mobile communication device may use the mobile communication device to place or receive telephone calls. The user may have contacts in other countries and may be able to use the mobile communication device for international calls and/or for calls to users located in another time zone. The user may find it cumbersome to keep track of appropriate times to call another user located in a different country and/or different time zone.